The things we do for love
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: His love for her was so strong that he was willing to die for her. We all know that Regulus died defying Voldemort, but what caused him to change sides? His uncle. A one-shot where Regulus has an enlightening conversation with his uncle, that may or may not invlove death treats towards the love of his life, Maria Rosewood.Written for Blackfamilytreechallenge. Please review.


A/N:

The Black Family tree Challenge: Regulus and Cygnus (3)

Okay I have an idea that this may turn into a Regulus OC story, but not right now. If any of you have ideas or suggestions for what it could be, or even if you just like the idea please let me know in a review!

Xxx

* * *

"Ah Regulus my dear, there you are!"

Regulus raised his head to locate the source of the voice - none other than his Uncle Cygnus. It is not that Regulus disliked his uncle - on the contrary he rather admired him, some might go so far as to say he actually loved him - it is just a well known fact that Cygnus was rather blunt and one of the most extreme anti-Muggle people he had ever met.

Regulus rubbed his temple wearily and plastered a smile onto his tired face. He prayed to whoever was up there that his Uncle did not see through his façade.

"Uncle Cygnus." he replied politely, his manners that had been engraved into his brain since birth and took over on instinct.  
Cygnus was a proud man, to put it simply. Proud and cruel and his temper was almost as legendary as his habit of cutting off house elves heads. A charming man really.

"Stand up straight boy, look sharp. Honestly, somebody has to represent the House of Black now that that good for nothing selfish bastard of a nephew ran away. What was his name again? Sirius. After the dog star." he chuckled cruelly. "How fitting! A mutt! Any wonder he turned out so wrong. Everybody knows that you cannot trust mutts to do you proud."

Regulus flinched internally. He and his brother may not be on speaking terms since he 'moved out' but deep down, under the jealousy and the resentment he held, there was something akin to love. They were brothers after all.  
He did as he was told. In fact Regulus always did as he was told.

_'That is why I am the model son, not Sirius_' He thought proudly, finally glad to be better at something than his brother. Sirius had always overshadowed him: while Regulus was a scrawny Seeker, his brother was a Beater, and a very very good one at that. While Regulus was a follower, Sirius was a leader. Regulus was all for self preservation, while he knew Sirius would gladly die for his friends. Especially that blood- traitor Potter boy. When he was younger, before Sirius was shunned, they were always compared. And Sirius would always be the better one. More handsome, more charming, more intelligent.

That's what got Regulus the most- his brothers intelligence. Regulus was smart but he had to work for his grades, he worked for the teachers to like him, he worked for everything. But Sirius? He just got it. He got O's in Transfiguration without even revising, Sirius just smiled and you were putty in his meaty hands. He even got more attention from his parents. Granted it wasn't the good sort of attention, but it was attention nevertheless. He knew he was bitter, he knew he was jealous. So he just sighed and ran his delicate pianists fingers through his elegant black hair to stop it falling in his eyes.

A hurricane of emotions threatened to explode out of the cage he held them in. He took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts aside, deciding to focus on his Uncle's Mudblood speech instead.

"...Now you will do exactly as he says mind you boy, He does not tolerate mistakes. Ever." His uncle's cold, empty grey eyes stared down into the solemn silver of the then 15 year old Regulus. Regulus felt a shiver run down his spine. He hadn't exactly been paying attention to the conversation, but he had heard it enough times that he knew where it was going.

He was going to become a death eater. _'Like his father, like his cousin Bellatrix, like his Uncle Cygnus, like almost every single Black in this room_' he thought, '_I should be proud to have a Master like the Dark Lord. So then why aren't I?'_

He shook his head to clear it of his traitorous thoughts.

Cygnus's sharp eyes missed nothing. He saw the way his nephews eyes glazed over slightly, he heard the false tone in his voice as he responded with the necessary inbred responses that came as naturally to him as breathing. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"We already have one traitor in the family. Let us not make it two. Be careful with whom you deem 'worthy' of your time Regulus. You have no time for girls however pretty they may be. The Dark Lord does not take kindly to distractions which would ultimately lead to your failure." he warned.

Regulus was shocked into actually listening. He did not know if his uncle knew of Maria Rosewood - a girl he had sort of been going out with, albeit secretly - but he did know that if his family ever caught wind of her, she would be in danger. Thoughts of her beautiful dark curls and mischievous blue eyes filled his thoughts and he remembered her tinkling laugh and the strawberry flavour of her rose red lips. He remembered how small she was as he held her in his arms, just sleeping. He could not lose her. In this world of lies she was she only thing that kept him sane. He would not lose her.

"I know uncle. I shall not disappoint you. I have no time for girls anyway." he said cooly, as if his heart wasn't breaking.

His uncle stared him down before curtly nodding and walking away.

Just as Regulus was about to leave the party, his other uncle, the almost disowned one - Alphard- approached him. Regulus had never much cared for Alphard, who was equally blunt albeit more discreetly so. His uncle could care less about the happenings of the world; so long as he had his steady supply of women, money and his rather large flat in the city complete with the night-life of 1970's London he was content.

Regulus screwed his nose up as he approached but quickly rearranged his features into something akin to impassiveness before his mother could scold him for being impolite.

"Regulus." He did not respond, fearing if he did his tongue, loosened by alcohol, would say something he might later regret. Regulus did have a certain amount of respect for his uncle, who had given Sirius money when he left. He was grateful to know that his brother was safe.

"You must be careful. I know of your service to the Dark lord and I know what he does to those who choose to disobey him. I beg you, be careful. You and Ms Rosewood need to be more discreet in your actions, lest your Uncle or the Dark Lord ever finds out."

Seeing the look of shock on his nephews face as he registered that he knew of the girl he chuckled quietly.

"I do have my sources, young master Regulus. And while I am happy for you, I suggest you either end it or pretend to end it in an effort to keep her safe. You are always welcome to use my house in the country if the need arises. Just be sure to use contraception. Your mother does not want bastard grandchildren." He left with a wink.

Regulus was left dumbfounded for the second time that night.  
That night was the night Regulus realized which Uncle was actually looking out for him, and which was merely out to uphold the family name. He thought with a small smile on his face, that he would choose Alphard over Cygnus any day.  
Later when the Dark Lord would ask Regulus, for his parents had long since died, for the use of his house elf in the year of 1979 he would hesitantly agree, for unlike Sirius, Regulus cared for his house elf almost as much as he cared for his parents. When his house elf would come back and tell him his woeful tale of how he was left for dead, Regulus would get angry. Because nobody hurts Kreacher.

He would remember Cygnus' warning, 'The Dark Lord does not tolerate mistakes' but he would not heed it. Instead he would go to the cave himself and ultimately die knowing that he had hopefully made a difference, a difference much like his brother had. And knowing that would fill him with pride and the knowledge that he had done the right thing. Even if it cost him his life, Kreacher and Maria would be safe now. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
